Fading Shadow
by Wings of Sky
Summary: AU! The Kiseki no Sedai members aren't basketball players but famous assassins from the Teikou organization! There's a rumour that Kiseki no Sedai have lost their most precious treasure and the new up and rising organization called Seirin finds themselves a new member! Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko, Kagami x Kuroko, Hyuuga x Riko and others later on...maybe...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Kuroko with his lack of presence…he would make an awesome assassin! This story is another AU where the members of the Kiseki no Sedai aren't famous players but are famous assassins from the Teikou organization! Now there's a rumour about this new up and rising assassins organization called Seirin ****and now they have a new member!**

**Pairing(s): Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko, a bit of Kagami x Kuroko, Hyuuga x Aida (I love this pairing! One of the few normal pairings I like!) and some more later on I guess…**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC-ness, bad fighting scenes (I need to study on them…), blood, male x male love, ****and…randomness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

**Prologue**

There's a name circulating around Japan's underworld making even the toughest veterans of that side of the world quiver in fear and in some case develop an unhealthy dose of paranoia. Though there are some who scoff at the name only to end up regretting later. The name that brings fear to these hardened minds is none other than the _Kiseki no Sedai_, also known as the _Kisei_ from the powerful organization, Teikou. They were the most feared assassins in all of Japan.

Its members consist of five brilliant men, their real names are unknown and people only know them by their code names. No one is also sure about how they really look like for as of yet there are no survivors to tell the tale after encountering them. However, there is a rumour about a mysterious sixth man acknowledged and respected by the five members: the phantom sixth man.

There are stories circulating about this mysterious member. Some argue he's just a figment of imagination, or that he's a ghost, or he's not human for while people could see the glimpse of five cloaked figures when watching their fight no one has ever seen a sixth figure among them. There is also a story of how he has some unique abilities valuable in his line of work. No one knows for sure what these abilities are and if he truly exists are not but there's another rumour trailing behind this mysterious figure. Well, it was a rumour that trailed around all the members of the Kisei. It was none other than that the five members of the Kisei had rather strong feelings toward their sixth member and are very protective of him. And most recently, there's another rumour going around the group:

_The Kiseki no Sedai has lost their most precious treasure_

No one is sure as to what this precious treasure was but people of the underworld noticed that the way the Kisei killed their targets have become more violent and gruesome. This could be associated with the recent rumour floating around but once again, no one can be sure.

* * *

"Where could he be?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Damn it! Wasn't he injured?"

"…kidnapped…"

"All of you find _HIM_!"

* * *

Kagami could only grumble knowing any act of resistance was futile against his senpai who despite being a girl had the strength of a pro wrestler. Muttering angrily under his breath he went around the back to dispose of the garbage bags he was dragging on the ground to show at least a bit of his reluctance. Too bad no one was around to see his feeble attempt of defiance. As he was about to throw the bags into the open dumpster he notice something sticking out on the side of it. Curious as to what it was he decides to check it out blissfully forgetting one of the rules that was drilled into his head (quite literally) by his senpai.

"What the-"

If he was at least bit of a superstitious person, he would have believed it was a ghost but that was silly and upon closer look, he knew the figure was a solid, human being. It was the person's feet clad in black sneakers sticking out that Kagami saw and the rest of the body was slumped against the brick wall. The person was obviously male with his lack of necessary assets to be a woman and with his light blue hair and pale skin he looked like someone not of earth. Once again, if Kagami was someone who believe in supernatural beings he would believe that the male was a ghost!

Under the streaming moonlight, the male seemed to be glowing and upon closer inspection, Kagami noticed something red. Gently, he removed a pale arm slung around the stomach and indeed, just like he suspected, the male was wounded. The blood was still wet and Kagami knew the male would die out of blood loss or an infection if he didn't get it treated soon.

"Shit, it's still fresh. Damn, you better thank me later. Aida-senpai is going to kill me for sure."

He lifted the unconscious male, careful not to agitate the wound any further, he began to walk. Though the way he was holding the male was embarrassing, Kagami had no choice. With the guy wounded and all, throwing him over his shoulders like a sack of potato didn't seem like a bright idea.

"Man, this guy's light…I hope you won't make me regret my decision, little guy."

He stared at the unconscious male held in his arms as if the male would suddenly wake up to answer him. Nearly towards the entrance of the building, Kagami braced himself for what was about to come.

* * *

"I am back and…"

"What the…who's that?"

"Well, I found him unconscious and he's badly wounded so I-"

"BAKAGAMI!"

"S-Senpai, WAIT! AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Whew, that was a long prologue…I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded since I will be working on the other fics but hopefully, it won't take long! If you like this, please try out my other fics too! Once again, thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 New Home

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the late update! My voice is no longer sounding funny and I am not coughing every few minutes! Not to mention, sharing a computer with four other people is much more difficult than I thought it would be. **

**I would like to thank Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Ballad of Sinners, Bommie, Azalie-Kauriu, hitomi65, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, isthisparadise, Kanrei, mangopudding, gigi323, Kerimu-Illusionist, PiWrite, TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa, Nebelkind, RoxasIsReal13, ibookworm281, XXXChibisuke, anydayanywhere, MsPreciousForPink, Zwonhyun, and DeathWingedWolf for their wonderful reviews!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story of mine! So, thank you!**

**Pairing(s): Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko, some Kagami x Kuroko, Hyuuga x Aida, and maybe some more later on…**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC-ness, violence, bad fight scenes, some swearing, male x male love, and more later on…**

**Dislcaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-New home**

"Ugh…She cannot be human! Good thing Hyuuga-senpai came by when he did."

Kagami grumbled as he nursed a huge bump on his head after being mercilessly hit by Aida's paper fan of doom. In his opinion, there was _no way_ that fan was made out of paper! How can paper cause so much damage? Not to mention he once witnessed it cutting through metal! A _metal_!

Thankfully for Kagami, Hyuuga who had something to discuss with Aida came by. The bespectacled male was able to calm the brunette down giving Kagami to explain about the unknown male in his arms. After a very brief explanation (Kagami was vocal about the wound on the stranger's stomach), cleaning and bandaging the stranger's wound, Aida decided to wait and see who the male was when he woke up and until then to place him in the guest room. Kagami was to be in charge of the male hence, the reason the red head was sitting on a chair next to the bed where the unconscious figure laid.

"He looks harmless…but then again you can never be too sure."

Truly, the figure that was slumbering away seemed harmless with his small and slim figure but Kagami knew that in his line of occupation that which looks harmless at first glance can be something deadly.

"Especially...I can't seem to smell anything on the guy…"

Keeping his eyes on the sleeping figure, Kagami's thoughts began to wonder. He always had the ability to smell, like or dog or a wolf would, how strong or weak someone was but for some reason the unknown male he brought had no scent on him.

"I just hope I don't have to regret this…Aida-senpai will kill me for sure…"

Kagami shivered at the thought of the short brunette charging at him with that fan of hers and then giving her ultimate-drop-dead-kick right where it hurts the most. He could just feel the pain and the agony by imagining it.

"…n-no…"

"!"

Instantly, Kagami snapped out of his musings and when he heard nothing else he thought he misheard. But then Kagami saw a finger twitch and upon closer inspection he could see the pale figure's face contorted in what seems to be pain. Obviously, the other was trapped in some sort of a nightmare.

* * *

"_I won't let you, Tetsuya."_

"_I am not asking for permission. Whether you allow or not I am going to."_

"_Tetsuya, it's obvious you are just overworked. Why don't you rest for a while and we can resume this conversation on a later date."_

"…"

"_Tetsuya…"_

"…_I am sorry…"_

"_Tetsuya!"_

* * *

"!"

Abruptly, two sky reminiscent orbs opened only to be closed again thanks to the glaring florescent light. After a few seconds they opened again, more slowly this time to adjust to the lighting. Due to that, the owner of those orbs was unable to see a tall, red haired male running out the room. All the now conscious male could do was mutter,

"Where…am I? "

* * *

"Today's breaking news…the famous mystery author Yakumo Sora has been reported missing…"

"Pfft-What?!"

Hyuuga immediately spat out a piece of grilled fish he was eating and unfortunately for him, that piece of fish flew right onto Aida's face as she was sitting in front of him. The others at the table gulped as they saw the brunette shaking in anger. But Hyuuga was too engrossed in the news to pay attention to his incoming doom.

"Ah! This just came in…and it's from the Nikkou&Gekkou publishing company! It seems the famous author Yakumo Sora isn't missing but she's taking some time off to research for an upcoming book!"

At the anchorwoman's announcement, Hyuuga let out a relieved sigh. Too bad for him though, he was about to regret letting out a sigh of relief too _soon_. Izuki, who was sitting right beside him, winced as he heard the impact of Aida's fist connecting Hyuuga's face. However, before the girl could pummel him into an unrecognizable shape, his savior came…it was none other than Kagami. How ironic.

"Guys! He's awake!"

It was Aida who reacted first at the announcement and before anyone could say anything she was up the stairs and dashing past a stunned Kagami. Getting out of their stupor, others soon followed.

When they got to the room they could already see the unknown male and Aida talking…well, Aida was. The moment they walked in, the brunette turned and glared at them yelling, "What took you guys so long?! You have long legs, use them!" before turning back to the stranger on the bed who was staring at them.

" Ehem. Okay, guys. This person here, he's name is Kuroko Tetsuya and apparently he was mugged while taking a walk."

A brief period of silence filled the room. Hyuuga decided to speak up seeing how no one was saying or doing anything to break the rather uncomfortable silence.

"That…must have been some mugging. People these days are scary, huh?"

As soon as he said those words others began to throw in their opinions on how people have become more ruthless when attacking innocent bystanders just to steal something. Even Aida joined in. However, there was one person who remained silent and that was none other than Kagami.

"I don't believe you."

That statement alone managed to silence the room once again.

"…I am sorry to hear you say that. But I am telling the truth."

Blazing red orbs met calm blue ones. What was merely few seconds felt like hours for the other occupants in the room as the staring match continued until Aida brought out her paper fan. With a quick swish, she hit Kagami hard on the head.

_Thack!_

"Ouch! What was that for senpai?!"

Ignoring Kagami who was now cringing in pain, Aida smiled brightly at the Kuroko.

"Sorry about that! This rude one here is Kagami Taiga! Despite his height, he's the youngest amongst us!Since everyone is here, I will introduce to them to you!"

Not bothering to hear an answer, Aida began to introduce everyone.

"This guy with glasses, his name is Hyuuga Junpei. The guy next to him is Izuki Shun. Ah! He might not look like it but his sense of humour is…try not to provoke him."

Izuki merely chuckled while others, minus Kuroko, winced as they thought about the puns that the Izuki was so fond of. He was a handsome man, very popular with the ladies, with his jet black hair and intelligent dark eyes. However, the reason he was still unattached was the fact that whenever the girls see the joke books in his disposal they seem to shy away. Next thing you know, those girls never show up again.

"Ahem., let's continue. The guy with the cat-like mouth is Koganei Shinji and the tall guy next to him is Mitobe Rinnosuke. Mitobe isn't much of talker so don't be bothered if he doesn't say anything. And the guy next to him is Tsuchida Satoshi. We have another person but he's away now. And as you know my name is Aida Riko!"

The guys remained silent during their introduction while in their head they were wondering why on earth the only girl in the room was so energetically introducing them to their injured guest. The girl's next words answered their question.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Kuroko-kun! You will fit right in!"

"What?!"

All the guys collectively yelled out at the bomb dropped by Aida. They gave her a look of disbelief (in Mitobe's case, just a look) unable to comprehend what just happened. Did the brunette just tell the stranger he would fit right in?! Fit right in where?!

"Hey, Aida…"

"Hmm…What is it Hyuuga-kun?"

"Did you just say what I think I thought you said?"

"Hm? Oh! You mean welcoming him?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Why wouldn't I? He will be living here from now on."

This time it was a loud, collective 'huh?' that echoed throughout the room.

"While you slowpokes decided to take your sweet time getting here, Kuorko-kun and I've been talking and since he has nowhere to go, I decided he should stay."

The guys looked like they wanted to protest but the look in Aida's eyes told them all they need to know: 'Obey or _else_' and 'we will talk later'. Albeit reluctantly, the boys nodded in understanding knowing it wasn't wise to go against the brunette when she set her mind onto something. Grinning in satisfaction, Aida turned around to face Kuroko who has been silently watching them. Though she wasn't sure with his face being so apathetic, Aida swore that there was a hint of curiosity and amusement in those wide, sky blue eyes.

"So, Kuroko-kun. Like I said before you are currently in our living quarters and connected to it in the front is a gym that was originally ran by my dad before he retired. Currently, I am the owner and these guys here help out occasionally. Do you understand so far?"

Aida continued after she saw Kuroko nod in confirmation.

"I know of your circumstance so you can earn your keep by helping out like doing housework, maintenance of the gym, we can teach you that or doing groceries. But for now, you should worry about getting better first. Though not deep it's not shallow either. Any questions?"

"…No. Thank you, Aida-san. I really appreciate this."

Despite sitting on a bed, Kuroko managed to bow respectfully at the girl in gratitude.

"No problem! Now, why don't I get these guys out so you can rest properly?"

With that, Aida began to usher the others out the door and before she was leaving herself, she turned to look at Kuroko and said,

"Sorry about that. But I will tell them the truth, okay?"

"…Ah, alright…"

Aida gave Kuroko a smile of understanding before she closed the door, leaving the injured male alone in the room.

* * *

After leaving the room, they all gathered in the living room area, each occupying a sofa. Kagami looked like he was just minutes away from exploding while others donned a more serene look waiting for Aida to speak.

"So…you guys want to know why I am letting Kuroko-kun who is a total stranger stay here?"

"Of course! While it's true this is a gym you know that isn't whole truth! What are you thinking allowing a stranger to stay here?!"

While Aida didn't look surprised, others couldn't help but openly gape as they saw the ever collected Hyuuga shout at the brunette in anger. His whole face was red and you could literally see smoke coming out from his ears but Aida just regarded him coolly without batting an eyelash.

"Calm down, Hyuuga-kun. Of course I know of the dangers but so what? I am sure we can keep _it _a secret or if not we can do what we did with Koganei-kun and Mitobe-kun."

At this, Hyuuga calmed down a bit though still not totally convinced.

"But will he be able to accept _it_ like we did?"

It was Koganei who asked and beside him Mitobe stayed silent but you could see worry in his stoic eyes.

"Who knows but what I do know is that he's better off here."

"You are hiding something, senpai. That guy…he wasn't mugged, was he?"

"Hmph. I swear, you are only sharp when it comes to things like this, Kagami-kun."

Aida ignored as Kagami angrily yelled out, "Hey! What do you mean by that?!" and started to explain.

"Kuroko-kun wasn't exactly mugged. You all know of the case of missing persons going around these days, right? About how these people are being trafficked as prostitutes or have their organs sold off at the black market?"

Everyone nodded.

"Somehow, Kuroko-kun was able to escape. And before you speak just listen."

Izumi, Kagami, and Hyuuga shut their mouth except Kagami.

"Hey, if that's the case how come he lied to us about being mugged?"

"Just listen, Bakagami! Kuroko-kun was explaining to me how he was stuck in a place that was very dark and full of other people. He said he doesn't exactly remember how he got there or how many days he had been in there. He said all he remembers was being constantly tired for some reason. As for his escape, apparently he and bunch of others were put into a large van and while he was getting on he took the chance and ran. He was able to escape but got injured while throwing off his pursuers."

"Hmm…how can you be sure he's telling the truth?"

For once, Izumi didn't have a gentle smile on his face and instead he looked very calculating as his dark eyes turned into a shade of grey showing just how serious he was.

"For one, I took a sample of his blood while he was unconscious and I found a heavy dose of sleeping pills. This backs up why he felt constantly tired. And he said that one of his pursuers had a tattoo of a lotus flower with a snake coiled around it on his right arm."

"You mean!"

"Yes, Tsuchida-kun. Just as we suspected, it's t_hem_. And you all know that the info about the tattoo have never made it to the news so Kuroko-kun can't be lying."

_BAM!_

"This is the reason why I told Kuroko-kun to say he was mugged."

Aida sighed, as Hyuuga angrily slammed down his fist onto the little coffee table. Usually, this would have warranted Hyuuga a mighty fist to his face followed by a lecture by none other than Aida but this time she let him be. The ever calm and collected bespectacled teen looked livid as he muttered under his breath.

"Damn it! Those guys never stop, do they?! Especially, _him_."

Now, Kagami couldn't help but feel perplexed at the amount of sheer anger and hatred being displayed on his senpais' faces. They were usually laid back and happy so it was a little weird for Kagami to see them acting so…out of character.

"Um…is there something I am missing? What's the big deal about this tattoo?"

Soon the heavy atmosphere dispersed into thin air thanks to Kagami's question.

"What do you mean, what's the big deal?! Shouldn't you-"

"Um…Aida, Kagami wasn't with us when that happened. Remember? He joined us after."

Izumi sweat dropped as he explained to Aida who looked like she was about to pound the tall, red haired teen into smithereens. At his explanation, Aida calmed down and acted as if she wasn't about to commit murder just a few seconds ago.

"Oh, I knew that!"

The guys could see flowers literally blooming around her.

"So…what's the deal?"

This time, Kagami decided to ask more cautiously.

"Well, you see Kagami-kun-"

_SLAM!_

That was the sound of the door closing as Hyuuga stormed out from the living room.

"Why that!"

_SLAM!_

This time it was Aida who slammed the door as she ran out to chase after the bespectacled teen.

"…Did I ask something I shouldn't have?"

"Like I said, Kagami-kun. You weren't here when _it_ happened. It's a rather touchy subject for all of us, especially for Hyuuga. I can understand why Aida told our guest to say he was mugged while we were there and decided to tell the truth here. It would have been bad if we acted like this in front of our guest, no?"

"What is this 'it' that happened, Izuki-senpai?"

Izuki merely smiled and did not answer. When Kagami looked around he found that even Koganei, who usually loved to talk about things remained tight lipped, Mitobe was as silent as ever but Kagami could see his shoulders were drooped a bit. Lastly, Tsuchida gave him a small smile and shook his head as their eyes met.

Knowing that it was a lost cause, Kagami decided to drop it…for now.

* * *

"Kyaa~!"

"Please, look this way!"

There were crowd of girls standing around in the middle of a busy street yelling and squealing. It was all because of a certain blond male posing in front of a camera. After the shoot was over, the blond gave off a bright smile as he waved at the girls.

"Kise-kun! Marry me!"

"He looked my way!"

"He's so cool~!"

The blond male continued to wave and smile before he was ushered by his stylist to a chair. As the stylist fixed his blond hair, she began to chatter a bit.

"You are as popular as ever, Kise-kun."

"Ahaha, I don't think I am that popular…"

"So, what's this talk about you taking some time off? The director wasn't very happy about it."

"Well, something came up so I just have to take leave for a while."

"Is it a family matter?"

"…Something like that."

* * *

"Bu-But! Boss! What do you mean you are taking a leave for a while?!"

"Hmm? Because I feel like it."

"Wait! How are we going to make the cake for Amaya-san's party without you?! You can't just leave! Wait until we finish this order!"

"…I am sure you will do fine…if not…I am going to crush you."

"Wha-wait! Murasakibara-san!"

A male in his twenties wailed in despair as he saw the tall, purple haired male leave the bakery.

* * *

"I've finished all that was on my schedule for this week. Make sure to empty my schedule for a while."

"But, Dr. Midorima!"

"I made sure all the major surgeries are done with 100% success rate. You know I never fail."

"That's not the problem!"

"I already had a talk with the hospital director and seeing how I never really used my vacation time I am entitled to leave for some time."

"Dr. Midorima! Did you forget that you have a speech to give in a conference next week?!"

Ignoring the nurse's pleas, a tall, green haired male in the standard doctor's coat continued to walk.

"Please, Dr. Midorima! At least wait until the conference is over!"

* * *

"Eh?! But Aomine-sensei, you can't leave!"

Bunch of children clattered over a tall, tanned male with navy blue hair.

"Hahaha! Don't worry guys, I will be back soon!"

The male laughed as the children vocally protested, telling him not to leave.

"But…we have a tournament in three days!"

"Yeah! Who is going to train us?"

"No one can play basketball as good as you, sensei!"

"Please, don't go!"

As their protest became more vocal with some starting water works, the male couldn't help but scratch the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I found you guys a good coach to play basketball with you guys until I come back. Just make sure to have fun and do your best, okay? I will be back before you know it!"

* * *

"Akashi-kun, everyone is ready."

"Thank you, Sastuski."

A red haired male turned around to face a pink haired female who was wearing a simple white blouse and a black mini skirt that accentuated her voluptuous figure.

"Akashi-kun…"

"What is it?"

"…We are going to find him, right?"

"Of course."

The female let out a huge sigh of relief as if a huge burden was lifted off from her shoulders as she heard those two words from the tall male in front of her.

* * *

When everyone left, instead of going back to sleep Kuroko stared at the ceiling. He was tired and his body was still aching a bit but for some reason, he was unable to fall asleep.

"They seem like good people…will I be able to fit in here?"

Tightly, he clenched onto the blanket and his already pale hands became even whiter.

"…Did I make the right choice?"

Realizing that thinking won't get him anywhere, Kuroko decided to shut his eyes and try to sleep. Soon enough he was dead to the world.

* * *

"Good, you guys made it. I assume you all did what I told you to do?"

"Yes, Akashicchi! When can we start?!"

"Ah…told Morimoto I would crush him if he messes up…"

"The kids weren't happy about it by this is more important!"

"Hmph, I am just doing this because there's nothing on my schedule for a while."

"Good. Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta, and Shintarou…make sure to utilize everything you have to find him and make _them_ _pay_. But do remember that _his_ safety and whereabouts are our priority."

* * *

**I really love the senpais from Seirin! So, I decided to give them more parts in this chapter! Since sooner or later they will be overshadowed by you know whos! I am going to try make the next chapter more longer! But Kiseki no Sedai won't make much appearance since it will be about Kuroko adjusting to his new home! I wonder what kind of work Kuroko would be made to do?**

**Hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
